What? invisible Kuroko!
by atsuki aichann
Summary: Kuroko sedang kesal dengan teman-temannya. tapi disaat yang sama Kuroko mengalami perubahan yang sangat menghebohkan! apa yang membuat makhluk-makhluk disekeliling Kuroko tercengang? (stuck at summary)


**Tittle : What? invisible Kuroko?!**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki dan author~ *digampar***

**WARNING : OOCness, TYPO(s), HUMOR FAIL**

**yosh akhirnya author datang kembali dengan project yang sebenarnya!**

**entah kenapa ide yang lewat ada di fandom Kuroko no Basuke lagi -.-**

**ah chap 1 masih pendek banget dan humornya belum kerasa, chap 2 baru deh agak panjang + humor fail bertebaran~ *ketawa nista***

**ok readers-san, silahkan dinikmati!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ano Coach..." panggil Kuroko

"WUAH! Kuroko! sudah kubilnag jangan mengagetkan seperti itu" ucap Riko sambil mengelus dadanya

"Tapi aku sudah ada di sini dari tadi" ucap Kuroko dengan pokerface andalannya

"Aku setuju dengan Coach!" ucap Kagami yang jantungnya udah sekarat karena terlalu sering bersama Kuroko

Selama latihan hari itu, Kuroko berkali-kali melakukan kesalahan dalam operannya. Entah apa yang membuat lelaki-setengah-hantu *ditimpuk Kuroko* itu kehilangan konsentrasinya

"Sumimasen Coach, boleh aku pulang duluan?" tanya Kuroko dengan muka melas minta di kasi duit #plak

"Baiklah, lagi pula hari ini kau terlihat tidak sehat" ucap Riko

"Oi Kuroko, kau kenapa? Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Kagami. Cie ehem ehem! *author ketelen kulkas*

"Tidak usah Kagami-kun" jawab Kuroko dengan... hmm...sedikit ketus

"Oi Kuroko!" panggil Kagami melihat Kuroko hanya berlalu tidak memperdulikan dirinya bagai lebah tanpa bunga *author gombal*

Kuroko dengan wajah ditekuk berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumahnya. Wajahnya semakin hancur *author dirajam* ketika mendengar suara yang paling dihindarinya sekarang

"Kurokocchi!" panggil makhluk kuning bin lebay yang terlihat berlarian dengan gerakan selow mosyen (?) menuju Kuroko

"Ada apa Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah yang dipaksa tersenyum. Sayang yang muncul bukan senyuman tampannya, melainkan seringai mengerikan titisan Akashi

"E-eh K-Kurokocchi k-kenapa?" tanya Kise terbata melihat wajah di depannya dengan horor

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jika Kise-kun tidak ada urusan, aku permisi dulu" ucap Kuroko dan meninggalkan Kise yang cengo sendirian

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan suami author yang ganteng ini? *digampar*. Mari kita lihat isi hati sang Kuroko Tetsuya~

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko POV**

.

.

Segera kutinggalkan Kise-kun yang berisik itu. Aku hanya berdoa semoga aku bisa selamat sejahtera sampai ke rumah

"Oi Tetsu" aku merasakan bahuku ditepuk bersamaan dengan suara yang sangat familiar denganku

"Ada apa Aomine-kun?" tanyaku datar. Pasti siku siku kekesalan sudah ada di wajahku

"Ingin pulang bersama?" tawarnya

"Tidak, terima kasih" ucapku dan bergegas pergi

Kembali aku berjalan. Kali ini sesosok berambut merah berdiri di hadapanku. Aku harus tersenyum kalau aku tidak mau berteman dengan gunting gunting milik sang emperor eye

"Uh, halo Akashi-kun" ucapku dan berusaha tersenyum sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk wajahku, semoga saja tidak jadi menyeramkan

"Halo Tetsuya, selesai latihan?" tanyanya. Sepertinya wajahku baik baik saja

"Ya, aku ingin pulang sekarang" astaga, kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu. Siapapun yang mendengarnya akan mengira itu perintah. Semoga saja Akashi-kun tidak menyadarinya

"Huh?" ucapnya dengan kening berkerut. Tuhan, selamatkan hambamu yang oenyoeh ganteng ini

"E-eh, tidak. Akashi-kun ingin pulang bersama?" tawarku cepat

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin menjemput Kouki" jawaban itu membuatku menarik napas lega

"Ja, mata ashita Akashi-kun" ucapku dan segera menjauh dari –mantan-kaptenku yang menyeramkan itu

Aku berlari. Terus berlari. Mengejar impian yang tidak pernah kucapai. Ehem, maaf. Aku berbicara hal lain. Pasti aku sudah tertular author somplak itu *author : kan kita suami-istri~* *dibekep*. Akhirnya aku sampai di rumahku yang nyaman ini. Segera kurebahkan tubuhku ke singgasanaku. Aku benci mereka semua! Kenapa mereka selalu menyalahkanku? Mereka saja yang payah karena tidak menyadari keberadaanku! Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku memiliki sesuatu yang spesial alias misdirection

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

.

.

Hooo~ ternyata itu yang dipikirkan sang Kuroko Tetsuya. Hmm... kenapa terdengar seperti curhatan seorang cewek galau? *dilempar panci*. Kuroko yang sedang sangat kesal pun akhirnya tertidur nyenyak

**.**

**-Skip-**

.

Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera bergegas untuk berangkat menuju SMA Seirin. Dengan langkah ringan ia berjalan. Mungkin rasa lelahnya sudah hilang karena tidur seharian. Dilihatnya sesosok bertampang bodoh *ditimpuk* tengah duduk di kursinya dengan wajah mengantuk

"Ohayou Kagami-kun" sapa Kuroko datar

"Eh...?" ucap Kagami yang tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TeBeCe~ **

**readers-san, reviewnya sangat diharap~**

**author pengen liat komentar readers-san dengan fic abal yang idenya muncul entah dari mana ini ._.**

**sekian dan terima kasih karena sudah mampir!**


End file.
